With the development of communications technologies, a growing number of terminal devices, which include such as smartphones, PADs, or notebook computers, connect to a network. Moreover, with continuous improvement of a processing speed of a terminal processor, games or other application programs having an increasing amount of data also need to be downloaded to a terminal directly by means of a network. On the basis of a conventional network, new requirements are raised for a download speed and stability of the network.
As a necessary device for connecting different networks, a router is widely applied to networks of small and medium-sized enterprises and family networks, and especially, a wireless router can enable a mobile terminal of a user, such as a smartphone or a PAD, connect to a network conveniently by means of WiFi. High-performance mobile terminal configuration and a stable and reliable wireless network environment enable increasingly more users to use an increasingly large-scale data interaction application, such as an online game, by means of the mobile terminal.
However, along with increase of the number of users and increasingly higher requirements of the users for download, the conventional network generally cannot meet the requirements of the users. In order to obtain a faster download speed and better network stability, the users can only further upgrade hardware of the router in a way of such as changing dual band, increasing channel support from original 2.4G to 5G, or enhancing a signal of the router by using a multistage antenna, or in a way of further increasing a network bandwidth, which, however, needs to change hardware configuration or occupy a wider bandwidth, which has large hardware costs and low utilization of network bandwidth resources.